


Just give me a reason

by Coffee_Head



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Hey Everyone! This was my first attempt at a Roquill fic!  I hope you enjoy it! This one comes with a song!  Its the song Just give me a Reason by P!nk.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rJNB1uAV5k
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 26





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zyn_the_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/gifts).



> Hey Everyone! This was my first attempt at a Roquill fic! I hope you enjoy it! This one comes with a song! Its the song Just give me a Reason by P!nk. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rJNB1uAV5k

I’m sitting in the cockpit of The Milano talking to Groot. I hear Quill’s voice and I feel my heart skip a beat at the sound of my boyfriend’s voice. “I’ll be right back buddy, I’m gonna go say hi to Quill,”

I say quickly before standing up to go talk to my boyfriend. Quill has his headphones on likely listening to that damn walkman of his. “Hey Babyboo, Where have you been all morning?”

I ask looking at Quill. He looks at me and smiles kneeling down. He puts his arms around me hugging me than picking me up. “Out planning a surprise for my boyfriend that is finally ready” 

Quill retorts with while carrying me. Normally I’d make him put me down but I’m enjoying being in his arms right now. I put my head against Quill’s chest enjoying his warmth. I’m not even paying attention to where he’s carrying me as I’m just enjoying the contact with him. I feel him set me down and I don’t see anything around. “Where the flark are we Quill?” 

I ask confused. Quill looks at me and he’s not smiling. “Rocket I brought you out here because I have bad news to tell you but I didn’t want others to be around when I told you”

I hear the pain in Quill’s voice. Something is wrong with Quill but I don’t know what the flark it is. “Just spit it out Quill, You’re gonna give me a heart attack if you wait any longer,” 

I say glaring at him. “Rocket I don’t know how else to say this but we can’t be together anymore. I just don’t think I love you anymore. I’m sorry to do this to you and I understand if you hate me” 

I just look at the ground. I can’t even bring myself to look at his face right now. “Quill I’m sorry if I wasn’t the greatest lover, I guess this is goodbye as your boyfriend.”

I walk past him heading back to the Milano. Suddenly I jolt awake in bed. I look around in a state of pure panic. Was that a dream or did Peter really leave me? I look next to me and see him sleeping peacefully. Oh, thank flark I still have a boyfriend. I’m still holding back tears because of how upsetting that dream was.

I need to talk to him badly even if that means waking him up. I gently shake him awake. “Pete sorry to wake you but I need you for something”

Pete looks at me a bit confused but sits up. “Hmm.. What is it Rocket? Bad dream?”

I nod before climbing into his lap. “I had a nightmare where you uh... Broke up with me. I was so heartbroken until I woke up and realized you were still here. I know I’m a flarking dumba-” 

Quill cuts me off by kissing me. I melt into the kiss and kiss back. I gently grab onto him and enjoy the kiss. “Thanks, Pete I really needed that”

I feel Pete’s hands on my back and I smile. “Rocket I could never leave you, I love you too much to ever do that to you. I was going to wait until our date night tomorrow to do this but now feels more appropriate.” 

Pete stands up grabbing something from the pocket of his jeans that were on the floor. I look at Pete a bit confused until I see him get on one knee facing me holding out a ring. ‘Rocket will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

I stand there in shock. Peter Quill my boyfriend of 5 years just proposed to me wearing nothing more than his boxer briefs. “Of course I’ll marry you, Pete.”

Pete then lifts me up kissing me deeply and passionately. He slides the ring onto my finger before placing me on the bed. Well, I think you can guess what happened next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment below!


End file.
